brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Clone gunner commander jedi/Archive 1
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Samdo994 (Talk) 13:21, 28 September 2010 |} Warning. Please do not upload watermarked images to brickipedia. Continuing to do so will result in a block. 18:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Un-uploaded Pictures Please do not add the names of un-uploaded pictures to articles. 18:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Star Wars Well, I do like the theme, but I rarely buy anything from there, except if I need some parts and/or minifigures. 08:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Image Sorry, I had to delete the image "File:Gungan soldier.png" since it was a cut of a watermarked image and they aren't allowed here too. 17:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) hi Userpage * Hi, your userpage was recently vandalised by an IP. The page has since been reverted by , but I was wondering if you'd like your userpage semi-protected so that only registered users are permitted to edit it. 22:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Pages Please don't make pages like the ones you have been making. They are devoid of content and have no set number. 18:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks for helping out with the Key Chain pages. It's a lot to do by myself. --Legoguy2805 15:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Hi, I have granted patroller rights to your account. This allows you to have your edits autopatrolled and move pages, as well as other things. Please use them wisely. 00:51, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :There's quite a few things, however, I can't remember where the list is. If I can find it, I'll give you the link. 01:45, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:help whith my signature * Hi, well is what changes the colour, so if you want to change the colour of each letter, you'll have to do something like this: Example Code for above: Example and you'd have to do it in the highlighted sections: file:Clone_Gunner_Comanda_Jedi_(front)_(Small).jpg‎ Clone gunner comanda jedi talk Hope that helps you out at least a bit, if it's not clear or I can do anything else, let me know, but it may take a few hours as I'm about to go inactive. 14:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature Request Hi, I will create the signature for you tomorrow. Kind regards. :) 20:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I'm really sorry that I haven't created your signature yet, I have been really busy in real life and have had no time to do anything else. I promise you that I will make it on Friday (25th) or this weekend. Once again, I'm well and truly sorry. Kind regards. 20:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Instead of taking your own photographs of LEGO Batman character icons, please just press the "Print Scr" above the "Insert" button and paste it into a paint file, and then just upload that. Thanks, Oh, okay. Never mind then. ¿ॊॾफ़? 日本のマスメディアなどでは、ワシントン 01:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) User:........................ The user ........................ probably won't answer, he's probably just trying to bother you. This has happened before. I'm really sorry about the signature I am so sorry, I completely forgot about it, I will do it right now. I'm really sorry about that, I've been really busy lately. Once again, I'm really sorry. Kind regards. 15:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Finished, your signature can be found here. Once again, I'm really sorry about the delay. :) Kind regards. 15:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Go to your preferences and put in the 'Custom Signature box' the following code: Then press save and it should work. If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask. :) Kind regards. 19:49, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hi, Where did you find the picture? It wasn't on Brickset, lugnet, or Peeron. Just wondering. Sincerely, --...Life's a Farce... 18:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :What software you using? On most, if you leave the background clear (just white for instance) and then save as a .png, it should be transparent. - cjc 10:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Smile =D Hi Cgcj (is it okay for me to call you that?) Thanks for helping out, making those Primo sets. Your work is well appreciated. So, smile! Dragons Thanks for your help on the Spinjitzu Dragons page! --Makuta Tarkairadan 20:09, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Signature * Hi, your signature was messing up formatting in forums, because you had a new line between the file and your username text, so I went and fixed it (hope you don't mind), there shouldn't be any visible changes, just replaced the new line with a space, and the formatting isn't messed up anymore. 02:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Minifigure Gallery Hi, I have altered the Template:MinifigureGallery to accomodate for 90 minifigures compared to the previous 60. I hope this has helped. Kind regards. 17:17, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about that, I made a mistake so I'm fixing it now. Kind regards. 17:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm working on it still, its a really complex piece of code. Kind regards. 17:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm really sorry but I can't find a way of getting it to work. I have tried everything I know and can think of but yet it still doesn't work. I shall ask another Admin whether they know how to get it to work. I'm really sorry about this. Kind regards. 18:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hey Clone gunner, i was looking at the recent changes and saw you undid that wikia contributers spamming edit(s). Well done, but could you use something like 09:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC)}}. The full list is here. This helps Admins block vandalisers/spammers quicker as there is a record on their talk page. Thanks. 09:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Pages Hey there, I've recently seen your edits on the pages I've created and I want to say thank you for helping. -- - In Range. Take a Shot. 17:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) STAR WARS In the Toysrus shop the Star Wars sets realesed on the Childrensday on 1.6.2011 --Obi-WanGT 19:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ratings and such Hi Clone gunner comanda jedi, Only members of the Quality Check Group may vote in terms of rating articles. And I think only members are allowed to update the list of class 2, class 1, and featured articles. I'm not completely sure, but I have a pretty good feeling that is the case. If you want, you may request to become part of this group here, although in order to be succesful you need to have nominated at least a few successful pages. Sincerely, 03:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi CGCG. Would you like me to nom you for BOTM? You deserve it. 18:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Did I? That is odd. I don't think I did. Still, I'll see what I can do... Does it look better now? Now? Pictures Ok, but make sure you check if the pictures are on this wiki or not. Since points can't be taken away, make sure you get them by adding necessary pictures, especially considering I'm the only other person who has the 2,000 pictures badge, and it took me forever to get them all. Picture badges should be the hardest to get. Microbuild Is it meant to be Microbuild or Microbulid (as the title of the article was)? Also, I've made a template for the sets. Kingcjc 09:19, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Collectable Minifigure Images Where did you find the new collectable minifigure images? Barnstar Pictures Hi Clone gunner comanda jedi, Why are you replacing a lot of Star Wars images? Most of them are perfectly fine, and some of the pictures that you replaced them with are of questionable quality. Just wondering... Sincerely, 06:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Per above. The first ones are nearly identical to the ones that you replaced them with. 06:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Rank Hi! I just wanted to let you know that on your user page, it says you are rank 15, but you're rank 13. :) 19:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature 00:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC)}} * 100 characters of code permitted, 1056 used. Please fix it up as soon as possible. Thanks. 00:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ** Hey, to cut down your sig code, you can either do step two of the signature guide, or change the code you have in (I think you replace nosubst with subst if you have that in there, or maybe the other way around). If you need any help, or just want me to fix it for you, let me know :) 05:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *** Try signing now, it should work. 07:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) **** Hmm, still not working, would you be able to tell me what you have in the signature text box in {Special:Preferences]? (third section in the user profile tab). Thanks, 07:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ***** Thanks for that. Sorry to ask again, but can you sign again please? 07:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ****** Seems to be working fine now :S Not really sure what was wrong before, but at least it's working again :) Thanks again for fixing that all up (oh... and I hate to do this, but the image you have is much larger than 30 pixels in height (max height per the policy), would you be able to shrink that down sometime please? It isn't really a big deal like the huge amount of code coming out though, so take your time. Sorry to keep going on about your sig like this) 09:54, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Article numbers Hi, do you know the numbers for the set articles you are creating? If so, please use them when creating an article. Oh, and you said that your latest set was 30005_Imperial_Speeder_Bike- you didn't get it for entering a competition by any chance? 06:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Could you please vist my blog.